


Loving Derek Morgan

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Partner fic to Loving Spencer Reid
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Loving Derek Morgan

Loving Derek Morgan means;

Letting him win chess on occasion because winning makes him smile.

Not spilling out facts and statistics about teams when he takes you to sports games.

Kissing the faded marks on his wrist but not bringing them up to him.

Hugging him from behind to tell him you love him.

When he has a bad day at work letting him cuddle up to you on the couch while you read your book out loud.

He loves it when you kiss his head. Loving him means doing it as much as you can.

Not complaining when he pulls you back into bed in the mornings.

When he wakes up from a nightmare, giving him space until he calls you over and he can fall asleep in your arms.

Letting him surprise you with new restaurants, even though you prefer somewhere familiar.

Still getting him flowers even though he insists to everyone else that he's not a fan of flowers. Roses and sunflowers are his favorites.

Letting him hold your hand under the table if a case is getting under his skin.

When he smiles, never wanting it to end. Doing everything you can to make him happy on the days that he feels like he can't. If he really can't being there to listen if he wants to talk, being there to hold him if he doesn't.


End file.
